Rainy Day Man
by Japanimejo
Summary: V/H.Major fluff at end.One Shot.(Maybe continued if enough reviews)Song fic-Rainy Day Man-Sailor Moon.It's the anniversary of when Van arrived on Earth and Hitomi is extremely depressed that she can't see him.She thinks a lot about Van and then goes to th
1. Default Chapter

Rainy Day Man

by: Japanimejo

__

When I think about the first time,

I thought I'd found someone who'd care for me...

But things were not as they appeared to be...

Hitomi sat on her bed, knees curled up to her chest, staring out the window. It had been an entire year since she'd seen Van and she missed him so much. She never fully realized her love for him until the very end of the Great War. She thought she'd been so in love with Allen Schezar, but she was just blinded by his beauty. Underneath all that, he wasn't really all that great of a guy. Sure, he'd provided her with endless tokens of his affections and he complimented her beauty with all the words of a poet, but he'd never really _formed a bond with her._ It was just sorta a school girl crush.

__

Rainy Day Man

On your shoulder I cried

When my first brush love

left me shaking me inside

Rainy day man

rainy day man...

She stared even harder at the window as it began to pour down rain, but she could still see the light of the moon. "Maybe Gaea hides behind the moon..." she thought to herself, trying to make herself feel better. But now, with Yukari and Amano always together, she had no one to vent her feelings to. She let out a sigh wishing she had Van near. He was quiet, but his actions spoke volumes for him. He had always listened to her complain and whine and drone on about silly, stupid, girl things and he had always tried to make her feel better in the end. And even when she wasn't sure about her feelings for Allen, he had still helped her sort out her feelings. Secretly though, he had loved her all along. Then, that fateful day, he had seen her after the rain on the bridge...It made Hitomi sick to think of that moment...she hated to see that look on Van's face that seemed to say, "you b!@$."

__

Ever since I can remember

just like a brother 

you've been strong and true

always been the one to see

me through

Van had treated her with the utmost repsect for a king and he believed in her visions. He was there for her to cry to and he was there to protect her. Hitomi had never had to rely on herself for anything. Now she was walking a path alone, without Van by her side. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She just felt so lonely; she saw everyone else around her happy and coupled with someone...however, she was all alone...

__

Rainy Day Man

you're much more than a friend

i would give anything

just to see you again

rainy day man

rainy day man...

Hitomi grabbed her a jacket and bolted outside. She was wearing those pink track shorts and her track shoes. In the cold, pelting rain, she ran to the track field to alleviate her pain. If she ran in the rain, no one could distinguish her tears... It was so hard having to depend on herself.

She entered the track, her now shoulder length hair soaking wet. Her eyelashes batted away the cold, stinging rain and batted out the salty, crystal tears that she flooded from her cheeks. Her jacket was also throughly wet and the tempature was dropping drastically. She didn't care though; what did it matter really when there was no one to keep you warm?

She decided to get running; the windjacket didn't keep the rain out too well. It was one size too big and wasn't very water repellent. She pushed sopping wet strands of hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. She then took her place at the starting line. "Now focus...focus everything...focus everything on making the pain go away..." Hitomi said in a raspy voice. She was making herself sick. No matter, she wanted to stop feeling. At least that way, she didnt' know what pain was.

Her legs just took off. She literally felt like she was flying. She couldn't feel anything and her mind was clear. She sprinted as hard as she could across the field. She made at least five laps around the track when she couldn't run anymore. It was just like her to constantly run from her problems...maybe that's why she enjoyed running so much...it was all just an escape...

__

always been the one to see me through...

Rainy day man

on your shoulder i cried

when my first brush with love

left me shaking inside

Suddenly, another set of lights flicked on across the track field. Hitomi had turned on the first set that was used for the tracks she was running on, but now, she could see the entire field. In the distance, she could make out a figure with an umbrella. It appeared to be walking towards her.

Rainy day man

you're much more than a friend

i would give anything

just to see you agian

Rainy day man...

rainy day man...

rainy day man...

Hitomi figured it was just another school official worried about her running so often or else he was going to tell her get off of his track. Hitomi didn't care though. She pushed more wet hair behind her ears and her eyes drifted back up to the sky. The moon was so much brighter than usual; just like that fateful day when she ran into Van. She missed him so much. She would give her life just to spend one entire day with him. She knew it was hopeless though...

"I hope you know, I can tell you've been crying...and I also hope you know that standing in the rain is an idiotic thing to do," said the man in a pants suit with the umbrella and a gentle smile while providing Hitomi shelter from the rain.

Hitomi glanced up from the ground and her eyes met a pair of deep red ones. Her heart skipped a beat; could it possibly be him? Her eyes then wandered to and fro over the chisled features, messy stark black hair, and the taller, lankier body finding similiarties to the one she loved so deeply.

She felt her breath catch in her throat and her eyes began to well up with tears again. She now cried with joy. She couldn't believe it. It was surely him...but he looked so different...

"You-you-..." she stammered.

"Shhh...don't say anything; I'm here with you and that's all that matters..." he said as he cupped her cheek in his now thick and powerful hands.

Hitomi placed her hand on top of his, feeling the warmth it gave off and slide her face even deeper into the embrace of his hand. "Hmn...my rainy day man...you always did come to get me out of the storm..." she said with a sense of peace and security.

"And I always will, 'Tomi, I promised you that I would protect you, and that's no matter where you are..." Van said drawing closer to her.

"Van, I love you," Hitomi said silently, inching closer to his lips while standing on her tiptoes.

"I love you too, 'Tomi..." Van said, finally making their lips touch, giving her their first kiss. Hitomi was overjoyed. She had waited for this moment for so long and now it was finally tangible. She never wanted to let go of Van again.

Afterwards, they shared a long embrace under the shelter of the umbrella and then Van walked a soaking wet Hitomi home as the clouds cleared from the sky and the sun began to shine again.


	2. Authour's Note

hey guys!  
  
* i am a dorko!* i forgot to put a disclaimer on Rainy Day Man  
  
also, if you want me to continue this story, i could but I'm not sure if I want to...but I can be convinced by readers! So, if you want me to, just put it in the review!  
  
ok! bye bye!  
~lovealways~  
jj ;) 


End file.
